


Alex in a skirt

by Idrk6677



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idrk6677/pseuds/Idrk6677
Summary: Basically Alex in a skirt and the love from the band
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 183





	Alex in a skirt

Alex woke up in Willie’s bed confused as to where Willie was. They had fallen asleep after a few hours of Alex showing him some songs that he was working on. Alex looked around the room and found a note that Willie wrote saying,

‘Sorry, I had to leave and meet Caleb. Feel free to borrow clothes if you need to, love you.’

Alex knew Willie still had to obey all of Caleb's wishes, and he still didn’t like it. He decided it would be best to change and then head to the studio for rehearsal. He looked in Willie’s closet and all he could find that would remotely look good on him was that crop top that Willie wore to the museum. 

He slipped it on and then went into his bag and pulled out a light pink skirt that he had gotten the day before. He wanted a new change, Julie convinced him that it was alright for him to wear a skirt, that none of his bandmates would judge him. 

He put on the skirt and then looked around for the shoes that he also got at the store. They were white converse and Alex was in love with them. He found his cap on Willie’s nightstand and put it on. He looked in the mirror and his self confidence increased so much at the sight of him in a skirt. 

He then gathered the rest of his stuff and then wrote a note to Willie for when he returned 

‘@ the studio, feel free to stop by. Love you - A’

He poofed to the studio to see that Luke, Reggie, and Julie were already rehearsing. When they noticed he was there they stopped and took in his outfit. Luke’s first thought was ‘oh my god, why did we break up again?’ 

Julie squealed with excitement and hugged Alex, almost knocking him to the ground. Alex chuckled and hugged her back. 

“Wait, is that Willie’s shirt?” Reggie asked, totally forgetting that Alex was is a skirt. 

“yeah, I spent the night at his place”

“Oh cool! Reggie replied giving Alex a wink and a high five.

Luke was still in shock about the skirt not being able to say anything, so he just pulled Alex into a tight hug. Reggie followed and then pulled Julie in so they were in a group hug. Once the hug was over Julie smiled and said 

“I told you know one would care.”


End file.
